Lean on Me
by Teh Rave
Summary: After Anzu's death, Yuugi slips into depression. Jou discovers his feelings for his best friend. Yaoi. JouxYuugi, implied YamixYuugi
1. Break Down

Rave: I own nothing! wheeeeeeeeeeee read, please! I'm running on zip energy, so I can't stop going "wheeee!"

-----------  
**Chapter One: Listless News**

"Of course we'll be there, Honda. We'll meet you outside the shop. Yes. Bye."  
Yuugi hung up, tears flooding his amethyst eyes as he turned to Yami, who was sitting on the egde of the bed. The Pharaoh looked up.  
"Anzu didn't make it. She's gone.." the boy's voice trembled as he said it. Yami got up, and had barely reached Yuugi before he fell into his arms, crying. Not knowing what to say, Yami stood and held his hikari close. Yuugi's sobs echoed through the room; a haunting sound that was hollow and did not belong.  
"Ra...he didn't deserve this. I tried to meddle with fate, and it backfired. Now I'm to blame for my love's suffering." Yami thought to himself privately, "and I hate myself for it."  
Yami knelt down and picked up Yuugi, who was now reduced to a soft whimper now and then. His usually bright eyes were glazed over with sadness, which made his yami's heart wrench. Carrying him over his shoulder, the Pharaoh laid Yuugi gently onto the bed, and took off his jacket.  
"I'm so sorry, aibou." He murmured into the boy's ear. Yuugi says nothing, and buries his face into a pillow as he is once again caught up in a wave of sadness.  
Feeling defeated, Yami sat on the bed next to Yuugi and lay down next to him. His arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him close to his body. He then bestowed a light kiss on his hikari's neck. Nuzzling his chin on the boy's shoulder, he continued to assuage and comfort his younger self. Soon, Yuugi stopped whimpering, and just laid silently. Just as Yuugi started to drift off, he rose up off the bed with a start.  
"We're meeting Honda and Jonouchi in front! We gotta get downstairs!" He exclaimed, and dashed off to get his jacket.  
Yami couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that their moment together had been so brief, but he pushed those feelings aside, and joined Yuugi as they left the bedroom together.

Honda's motorbike pulled up in front of the Kame Game Shop momentarily after Yami and Yuugi had gotten outside. Jonouchi removed his helmet, and immediately rushed over to Yuugi. Honda proceeded to shut off the ignition and take his off too.  
"Yug! Are you okay?" the blonde asked worriedly. Yuugi made a small nod, but didn't smile. Jou gathered him into a hug  
"I called the hospital, and they said that they were holding her until her family got there." Honda said, leaning against the motorcycle. Jou forced a smile.  
"And we're like her family; we're always there for her, no matter what. So cheer up a little, okay bud? You're making me worry too much."  
Yuugi's face remained blank, save for a faint glimmer of a smile that flickered across his face at Jou's reassurance. It was just the kind of thing Anzu would say if she were alive. Honda put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder for support.  
"Come on, let's go before the hospital closes."  
The four had arrived at the hospital by bus; leaving Honda's motorbike behind. The nurse greeted them sadly, and led them down the hall to Anzu's room.  
The walk down the corridor was through a thick, suffocating silence that seemed to choke them as they drew nearer towards the room of death. To Jou, the walk seemed to take forvever. He was dreading seeing Anzu lying there, looking like she is sleeping, having to endure the pain all over again.  
"Yuugi's gettin hit harder by this than anyone; she and him have known eachother longer than I've been his best friend." Jou thought to himself, and stole a glance at his best friend. His eyes were glazed, and a stone face stared directly in front of him. His movements were awkward as well; stiff and strained.

Jou's POV  
The moment we walked into Anzu's room, I could feel the tension. To my surprise, nobody was in there except for us.  
"Where's her father?" I asked. No one could come up with an answer. We all knew that her father had abused her, and she had run away to live with my sister for a few years until her father had been cured of his mental illness enough to take her in. Now where was he? The last I'd heard, he had bought Anzu a car for her sixteenth birthday.  
Now, as I looked at Anzu, she appeared to be sleeping, like a stone angel.  
"She looks so peaceful." Yuugi said solemnly. Then, in a burst of emotion and a flood of tears, he sank to his knees sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Anzu!" His small hands clutch one of the dead girl's. His head lowered, he let his grip loosen.  
"Yuugi.." I said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't aware that I had taken the boy's hand in mine and kept it there. Yuugi's small hand enclosed in mine. And tnrough it, I could sense the sadness; I could feel his pain. All through his trembling touch. Part of me knew we should go, but there was another feeling; something that made me want to stay. Yuugi was alone in his feelings for Anzu, and we had endured her torture for him. She was his first friend, and suddenly had been taken away. No way did he deserve to be left alone again. I needed to protect him, no matter what.  
The sensation of clutching his hand in mine made me feel like no one else mattered in this world as much as him. No one else deserved the good life. And I came to the gradual realiization that I would kneel here, holding his hand forever if I could.  
"Back off, Jou. Enough of the spiritual ####." A voice in my head tells me. In that instant, I became aware of Yami's icy glare on my back. I gave the Pharaoh a weak smile, and jerked my hand away from Yuugi's abruptly as if to say "are you happy now?"

We sat in that room for hours, making small conversation as if we were strangers meeting for the firts time in an awkward situaiton. It felt so...forced, sitting in that sterile room of death and despair. The arrival of a nurse made it clear that visiting hnours were over, and the body would have to be moved now. As we left Anzu's room, I snuck a sidelong glance at Yami, still a bit nervous from his reaction earlier. The way he stared fixedly ahead todl me that he was struggling with something in his mind. Was he talking to Yuugi?  
No, said boy was listlessly dragging behind our group, next to me.  
------------

Rave: read and review if you want! (promises update soon)


	2. A Little Tipsy

Rave: GOMEN NE for not updating in SO long! (cries) I have lost all of my stories, and I'm taking the time to re-type them, cos the floppy disk they were one was wrecked. This goes for the rest of my stories. I lost EVERYTHING! (sob)

Faith: Rave owns nothing, as usual, and I'd better go get some chocolate for her to cheer her up..

Rave: (sob) thankyou to all my reviewers, and I hope you'll review again, cos I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! >. (breaks down)

Faith: there there..

**-------------  
Chapter Two: The Death**

Yami's P.O.V

Seeing Anzu lying on the hospital bed triggered the memory of when I had made a costly mistake.

_Flashback Sequence_

_"Yami!" Anzu said excitedly into the phone. Holding the reciever away from his ear, the Pharaoh replied._

_"Yes. If you're not doing anything today...why don't you come over? I have something I want to tell you. Something very important."  
_

_"Really?" On the other end, Anzu blushed. She had liked Yami for a while, while he was stiil "mou hitori no Yuugi", and even more when Malik had accidentally given the Pharaoh his own body. Upon hearing the familiarly lolw, sexy voice on the phone, the brunette found it increasingly difficult to contain herself. She bit her lower lip and resisted the urge to launch into a long-winded friendship speech her friends all knew and loved. For the moment, Anzu restrained herself and retained her composure as she calmly replied_

_"I'll come over right now."_

_Click._

_Yami hung up with a feeling of dread weighing heavy in his heart. Pushing aside the odd feeling, he peered into the living room. Good, Yuugi had left already. That gave him more time to prepare._

_Moments later, Anzu pulled into the driveway in her dark green Cadillac, humming cheerfully as she turned the ignition key off. She stepped out, wearing red hot pants over pale tights, black platform sandals, and a grey leather jacket that only reached her hips. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail with a new, sparkly pink tie, and applied eyeshadow, lipgloss, and a little more blush than usual. _

_"You just wait, Yami. I'll show you what you've been missing out on for too long!" The words became an endless chant as her hand reached towards the doorbell. _

_Before she could press the button, Yami appeared in the doorway, sans trademark blue jacket. _

_"Here already?"He said warmly, taking her hand to help her inside. Anzu nearly forgot her promise to keep a level head when she saw the way he leaned against the doorframe, and came close to sqealing when he took her hand. Gently, but in a firm grasp. The spirit's crimson eyes scanned her face for an unspoken question, and quickly looked to the floor. _

_Once inside, they both relaxed a bit knowing that the awkwardness between them wouldn't last long. But their intentions to irradicate the nerves were almost opposite. With a drawn out sigh, Anzu sank into the couch, and spread her legs apart slightly, leaving very little to the imagination._

_Yami choked on his words, averting his eyes. How could she sit there in such a compromising postion and keep her cool? It was hard enough having to tolerate her being in the same room, but this was testing his last nerves. With a deep breath, the Pharaoh sat down on the couch next to Anzu._

_"So what did you want to tell me? You sounded so...**mysterious** on the phone..." Anzu asked, absently fingering the zipper of her jacket, emphasizing "msyterious"._

_Yami chuckled. And what a delightful chuckle it was. He brought his face close to hers. Closer..and closer.._

_"I'll tell you. But let me just go get one thing." He said. In one fluid movement, he slid off the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. As he walked away, Anzu stole a glance at his ass. _

_"There is a god." She murmurs, admiring Yami's tight, leather-clad ass. All the school dress codes should include pants like this, and a matching leather shirt. Hell, dropping out of school would be an option too. _

_Yami returned moments later with a bottle and two glasses. Anzu was slouched in her seat, and had removed her jacket to reveal a black tube top with "Kokoro" written across it in hot pink glitter._

_"I didn't know you drink." She commented. Yami filled her glass to the brim after he had filled his, and raised a glass. _

_"Only on occasion." He answered slyly. Anzu leaned forward to retrieve her wine glass, giving Yami a perfect view of her cleavage._

_"Oh Ra, not now..." he thought to himself, and instead of a toast, he drained his glass as if drinking would make this moment disappear into the floor. Anzu followed suit._

_Hours later, an empty wine bottle rolled across the floor. A high giggle emerged from the couch. Anzu lay across Yami's lap, obviously drunk. Her hair had come out of it's ponytail, and her shirt was off-kilter. Yami watched Anzu try to steady herself to a standing position, only to fall back onto him. For a brief moment, they stared at eachother, gazing into eachtoher's eyes tenderly. Their faces were about an inch apart when Yami hiccupped. _

_"Wanna turn around for a moment?" His speech was slurred, and he hiccupped again. Anzu giggled again, and pushed up using his knees for support. He helped the girl turn her back to him and settle onto the couch. _

_"What're ya waiting for?" She asked, hiccupping. _

_"The perfect opportunity." Yami replied. The Sennen Puzzle started to glow, and Anzu crumpled to the floor, unconscious.  
_-----------

Rave: HA! YES! W00Tz0R!!

Anzu: you killed me..

All: (cheer)

Rave: please review. And if anyone can help me with the upload thing; I wanna keep my little asterisks in the document, but they don't show up when I post it. This is causing my troubles in all my stories. Help is appreciated, since I caught the stupid from my hikari..onegai!

Faith: mou...-.-


End file.
